A walk in her shoes
by fashionista malfoy
Summary: [DHr] What if Draco Malfoy is a MUDBLOOD? The tables have turned! Hermione soon became his friend and the two starts to fall in love... Pansy isn't too happy about this!


**A walk in her shoes**

**By fashionista malfoy**

**Important author's note** : Hey! I've decided to take a short break from **The Ballad of Love** since that fic is pretty dark and heavy. I'm finishing chapter 4, just needs some twitching. So, I posted this fic because this idea have been swimming in my head for weeks...I thought I'd try it out. Tell me what you think alright? This fic is going to take place in their Seventh Year, the Light side had won the battle against Voldermort, Dumbledore is still alive and Snape turns out to be good. I just hope Draco won't be too out of character.

**Summary** : D/Hr. Draco Malfoy is a _mudblood_ and Hermione knows his secret. She's willing to accept him and be his friend. But what if they were to become more than that? Pansy isn't too happy and will do anything to have Draco back.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1** : Secrets and Revelations

She felt the blood rushed to her cheeks. Hermione was furious and could barely speak, but she remained undaunted. This was not the first time she had argued with the insufferable git also known as Draco Malfoy. In fact, this have been happening almost everyday since they had been appointed Head Girl and Head Boy. Now that they have to spend every waking minute together, she had grown awfully tired of his insults.

"Well Malfoy," she hissed, trying hard to keep her voice steady. "Why don't you use your almighty pureblood status and threaten some innocent third years to finish these plans because I believe we're done for today."

With that, she snatched her books from the table and stormed into her room before slamming the door as loudly as she could. Hermione threw herself on her bed and buried her face on her pillow, letting out a long, muffled groan of exasperation. Tears threatened to spill, but she held them back. She rolled over and stared up at the red velvet curtains of her four poster bed.

"I _hate_ Malfoy," Hermione muttered bitterly as hundreds of curses ran through her head. Of course she didn't use them. It was against her own morals.

Two months have passed ever since she started her Seventh Year. Hermione was truly overjoyed when she found out that she was appointed Head Girl. (It was no surprise for her schoolmates) Unfortunately, her happiness was disrupted when she found out her sworn enemy was made Head Boy. To make matters worse, both Heads were forced to live in the same quarters.

"I'm going to take a bath," she decided to herself. With that, she grabbed her dressing gown, a new set of robes and Harry's Invisibility Cloak (he had lend it to her since he knew she would need it after a long day with Malfoy). A long, relaxing bath would calm her down. There was a bathroom in the Heads' quarters but she decided it was best to head down to the Prefects' bathroom. Anything to get away from Malfoy.

Hermione poked her outside the bedroom door and scanned the common room. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and located near it, was a wooden coffee table surrounded by two squashy armchairs. There was also a huge wooden desk near the window, accompanied by six chairs. A large book shelve stood beside it. There was no sign of Malfoy. She sighed with relief and put on the Cloak. Hermione strode across the common room, crept out of the Portrait, down to the fifth floor and into the bathroom, after muttering the password (_Squeaky Clean_).

She closed the door and put down her belongings. Before she could take off the Cloak, Hermione heard loud footsteps outside the bathroom and to her utmost horror, she had forgotten to bolt the door. Hermione gathered her things and stood in one corner.

Pansy Parkinson, looking livid, came storming in. Her eyes were red from tears. "Draco you _idiot_!" Pansy shrieked with anger as she went over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water over and over again.

Hermione scowled. Pansy sure didn't take rejection well. Words traveled fast in Hogwarts. Apparently, Malfoy had broken up with her and right now, she was willing to do anything to get him back. Hermione wondered how she had gotten the password to the Prefects' bathroom. Pansy was no longer a Perfect. Malfoy must have told her the password.

Pansy turned off the tap and took in deep breaths, hands clutched on either side of the sink. "Who does he think he is? How could he? How _dare_ he? After everything I've done for him! That _bloody orphan_!"

"_What_?" Hermione gasped quietly. It was true that Malfoy was a orphan. His parents died after the battle, along with Voldemort and his followers. The Parkinsons were one of the few Pureblood families who managed to win the trial (they had a strong alibi) and stay out of Azkaban.

But why did Pansy had to call him such names? Didn't she love him?

"Just because he's a Malfoy, he can just do anything he wa--" Pansy paused and her eyes widened, as though she had just realized what she's been saying all this time. The Slytherin laughed, a cold menacing laugh. "Draco is not even a Malfoy... He's not even a pureblood... He's a _mudblood_!"

It was there and then, Hermione declared, Pansy Parkinson had cracked.

* * *

"Looks like they're back together," Ron muttered the next day in Potions. Harry turned around to look at the couple but Hermione simply continued to add in her ingredients. She wasn't interested in the Slytherins' love life or lack thereof. Besides, seeing Pansy flirting with Malfoy in the morning -during Potions- was enough to make her want to throw up.

"Mister Potter, stop looking at Mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson! They're busy with their work to feed your desperate need for attention and staring at them will not give you any pointers," Snape sneered as a fuming Harry quickly turned back to his potion.

The Slytherins guffawed.

"_Git_!" Harry and Ron muttered darkly as the trio made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh! I left my Transfiguration book in my bed room! I'll catch up with you two later!"

Hermione turned at made her way up the stairs grudgingly. Why does the Heads' quarters have to be located at the East Tower? She made a mental note to check the Marauder's Map to see if there's a short cut hidden somewhere.

"_Felix Felixis_," said Hermione and the Portrait swung opened. She walked across the empty common room and into her bedroom, before closing the door (a habit of hers). "There it is!" Her textbook was on the bedside table.

"Leave me alone Pansy!" Malfoy's voice rang through her ears.

"Don't yell at me Draco!" Pansy cried in her high-pitched voice. That girl could break glass. "I'm your girlfriend!"

Hermione shook her head as she placed her book in her bag, "_Great_! How am I going to leave?" She didn't want to walk pass them. They'll surely channel all their out-of-control anger to her. But if she waited for them to leave, she would miss lunch and right now, she was positively starving.

"No you're not! Now just leave!"

"Draco!"

"_Get out_! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"You want me to leave? Fine! Then the whole school will know about your secret!"

"Just what on earth are you babbling about?"

"I know you dirty little secret Draco..."

There was no response from Malfoy. Hermione's mind went back to last night's event. Was what Pansy said true? Could Malfoy be a muggle-born? That's impossible. He's a Malfoy. All Malfoys are purebloods. Unless...

Pansy's voice came into her mind. _Draco is not even a Malfoy_. What does this mean? Was he adopted? If he's a muggle-born, how did get into Slytherin?

Hermione felt faint from all the unexpected revelations and questions in her head.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked during Charms.

"Yes," said a perfectly composed Hermione as her thick book magically disappeared with a flick of a wand. They were told to practice various non-verbal spells to prepare themselves for a test in three days.

Ron's bud, which was supposed to blossom into a flower, caught fire. The red-headed swore loudly as Hermione put out the fire with her wand and sighed. "Ron! You almost gave poor Professor Flitwick a heart attack and lost us ten points!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered apologetically as they headed to Care of Magical Creatures. "I'm going to fail this test!"

"No you're not!" said Hermione impatiently. "You're having trouble with non-verbal spells. Just clear your head and concentrate. I promise everything will be fine if you do that. Don't worry. Harry will help you tonight."

"I will?" asked Harry. "I thought _you_'_re_ going to help us."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to finish up some plans with Malfoy."

"I just wish he'll be send to Azkaban."

"Ron! He's not a Deatheater!" Hermione was surprised he would say such things and even more surprised at herself for defending Malfoy. Now she really felt faint. Her two friends gave her a weird look. "I mean, Azkaban is a terrible place... A place for dark wizards. We know for a fact that Malfoy is not evil. Dumbledore confirmed that. Or not, he wouldn't even be here."

Harry thought it over, "I suppose you're right Hermione."

"But I still don't trust Malfoy! He may not be a Deatheater but he's evil. There are many kinds of evil Hermione," Ron pointed out and Harry agreed.

"Can't argue with that," said Hermione as they neared Hagrid's cabin, where most of the students were already waiting. After the battle, the number of Slytherins visibly shrunk in size. The only well-known Slytherins left were Malfoy and Parkinson, who were unnaturally quiet throughout Hagrid's lesson.

* * *

"Alright, let's just get this done and over with," muttered Hermione as she settled herself on her seat and took out a roll of parchment. She heard Malfoy scoffed but decided to ignore it. They would have finished this yesterday if he hadn't start arguing. "This is the detailed plan of the Yule Ball, I need you to go over the decorations and list down the duties for the Prefects."

Malfoy glared at her, "And why must I listen to you?"

"Look, I've done my part. If you don't do this, I'll inform Professor Dumbledore for your lack of responsibility," Hermione said stiffly. "And besides, I thought you like telling people what to do."

"Shut it _Mudblood_!" Malfoy snapped.

Hermione bit back the insult at the tip of her tongue. What was she doing? If she hadn't caught herself, she would have spill her secret about knowing his secret. "I expect the list to be on this desk tomorrow morning Malfoy."

Then she dashed to her bedroom before he could say another word.

* * *

So what do you think? I made it short because I wanted some opinions first. Review alright! Thanks!

-** fashionista malfoy ** **signing off**!


End file.
